Comment Renart et Ysengrin firent leur paix
by Nelja
Summary: /Le Roman de Renart/ Slash RenartYsengrin pour Dilly, contenant des ruses et des embrouilles, du sexe et de l'humour d'un goût douteux. Se passe après Renart médecin. J'ai essayé de respecter l'esprit de l'original, version non expurgée bien sûr.


Fic écrite pour Petite Dilly, qui voulait du slash Renart/Ysengrin. C'est peut-être allé plus loin que ce qu'elle espérait, vu que cette fic est classée R, pour des situations sexuelles (techniquement homosexuelles, zoophiles, non consensuelles et de mauvais goût - en gros, ça va un peu plus loin, à peine, que la version non expurgée du vrai Roman de Renart). Mais j'ai essayé de rester dans l'esprit quand même, voire dans le style. Et il y a même un (vague) scénario.

Se place après "Renart médecin" (Bref résumé spoiler : Renart a des médicaments pour soigner le roi Noble, et réussit à lui faire croire qu'il ne sera efficace que s'il est pris avec la peau d'un loup et les cornes d'un cerf. Ysengrin se retrouve donc écorché, y survit parce qu'on est dans Le Roman de Renart, et est de très mauvaise humeur).

* * *

Ysengrin reste quelques mois en son castel avec sa dame ; sa peau repousse quelque peu, il peut enfin chercher vengeance.

Il se hâte vers Maupertuis où vit Renart, imaginant déjà les mille et cent façons dont il se vengera enfin ; mais il trouve les portes closes. Brun l'ours et Brichemer le cerf qui ont les mêmes souhaits que lui n'ont pas trouvé meilleur succès. Ils veillent devant le château attendant que faim ou ennui poussent le goupil hors du trou.

Ysengrin ne se résout pas à tenir siège et patienter. Il lève la tête et proclame :

- Je viens me venger de Renart qui me fit arracher la peau. Je n'aurai de tranquillité tant qu'il ne sera pas puni !

Or au château de Maupertuis, les vivres venaient à manquer. Renart, voyant son ennemi, voudrait bien en tirer profit. Il se penche sur les murailles :

- Compère, vous me surprenez. Votre peau était nécessaire, et je fus marri de donner mon diagnostic et le remède. Mais les lois de la médecine et les devoirs d'un bon sujet m'y ont poussé, bien malgré moi. N'êtes-vous pas fier de donner à Sa Majesté votre sang ? Et pourquoi me garder rigueur pour avoir dit la vérité ?

- Vous n'êtes pas plus médecin que je ne suis pape de Rome !

- Pourtant, j'ai bien guéri le Roi. Pour acquérir ces connaissances, j'ai étudié pendant des mois. J'ai prêté serment de guérir les souffrances de mon prochain. Et maintenant, en vous voyant, je sais bien que vous êtes pâle.

- Ce doit être parce que ma peau fut arrachée par un gredin !

- Hélas, si ce n'était que ça ! Mais je crains un mal plus subtil et plus dangereux à la fois. Si vous entrez dans Maupertuis, je pourrai vous examiner.

- Si je rentre dans Maupertuis, je n'en ressortirai jamais que les crocs rougis de ton sang !

- Compère, vous vous affolez. Si vous me portez préjudice, le roi vous en tiendra-t-il quitte ? Je l'ai guéri, vous le savez, et j'ai gagné son amitié. De plus, jamais vous ne saurez quel mal menace votre vie. Je vous offre mon amitié et l'aide de la médecine ; et comment m'en remerciez vous ? Mais accordez-moi cette trève et je vous montrerai bientôt que je suis moins ingrat que vous.

Ysengrin ne sait que penser. Il n'a nulle foi en Renart, mais s'inquiète de ses paroles. Il sait que Noble fut guéri par les potions de ce trompeur. Il se sent soudain tout dolent, comme si un mal mystérieux commençait à le menacer. Offrant la trêve proposée, il voit Renart ouvrir les portes et l'accueillir dans Maupertuis.

Renart le guide vers la salle qu'il a préparée tout exprès. On y trouve de nombreux livres, les simples qu'il a conservées, plusieurs potions à l'odeur forte et une table longue et basse. Ysengrin est impressionné par tout ce parfum de sapience.

- Allongez-vous sur cette table, le temps que je vous examine.

Le loup se couche sur la table, laisse le goupil observer ses flancs, ses yeux, ses blanches dents. Renart prend des allures funèbres quand il est devant Ysengrin. Mais dès qu'il passe dans son dos, il rit, babines retroussées, surtout examinant sa peau encore si pâle et clairsemée.

Soudain, il tire une moustache. Le loup alors hurle et bondit, tellement la douleur est grande.

- Doux, doux, compère ! Croyez-vous qu'un examen soit sans douleur ?

- Renart, savez-vous donc déjà si ma santé cause souci ?

Renart prend son air le plus docte, le plus triste et compatissant.

- Compère, je ne peux trancher. Vous perturbez les résultats en ne vous tenant pas tranquille !

- Hélas, ce n'est pas fait exprès.

- Mais compère, une idée me vient. Si vous vous laissiez attacher à cette table par ces cordes, je pourrais vous examiner sans risque d'erreur ou méprise.

Porté par la peur, Ysengrin se laisse attacher et lier. Renart poursuit son examen, laisse échapper un long soupir.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous donc trouvé ?

- Helas, je n'ose vous le dire !

- Vous me le direz, par mes bottes !

- Je peux au moins assurer que votre vie n'est pas en danger.

- Alors ? Quoi de si terrifiant ?

- Cousin, il est heureux pour vous que vous ayez des descendants. Car si je ne me trompe fort, avant que l'année soit finie, dame Hersent devra dormir seule. Car une grave maladie vous retiendra de l'honorer.

- Malheur ! Oh, qu'ai-je donc fait pour subir telle calamité ? Pourtant j'avais bien remarqué que je la besognais moins souvent, mais je pensais que mes blessures et ma peau si fragile encore en étaient l'unique raison ! Si je ne peux plus la sauter, je n'aurai plus aucun moyen de rendre mon Hersent heureuse... comme elle me querellera, chaque jour, chaque nuit surtout ! Et comme elle est souvent bavarde, pas dix jours ne s'écouleront sans que tout un chacun le sache ! Compère Renart, c'est bien plus que ma vie qui est en danger. Si vous aviez quelque remède qui me préserve de ce mal, je vous serais reconnaissant au moins jusqu'à la fin des temps !

- Je suis bien heureux, mon cousin. D'abord de vous voir revenu à de généreux sentiments pour votre compère Renart. Et surtout car j'ai le remède qui vous rendra votre vigueur avec l'amour de votre femme.

- Cette réponse à elle seule est un baume pour mes oreilles.

- Tenez-vous tranquille à nouveau tandis que je vous l'administre.

Là-dessus, Renart le fripon attrape sur une étagère une jarre remplie de graisse. S'en imprégnant le bout des doigts, il commence à tripatouiller la grosse couille d'Ysengrin.

- Renart, cousin, que faites-vous ?

- Ysengrin, j'enduis votre couille d'un remède miraculeux dont on me fit don chez les Turcs.

Et voilà Renart qui tripote, qui agace et puis qui caresse, dans la longueur et la largeur, qui presse, qui serre et pétrit.

- Cousin, je sens déjà l'effet de votre merveilleux remède. Voilà ma couille qui durcit ! Vous pouvez cesser là vos soins.

- Cousin, ce n'est que le début.

Renard avec son autre main relève la queue d'Ysengrin et dirige son action vers le pertuis de son derrière. Son doigt enduit de graisse glisse, ouvrant et préparant son trou.

- Compère, arrêtez ! Il suffit !

- Oh non, vraiment, je ne crois pas.

Ysengrin voudrait se débattre, mais les liens dont il est chargé bien fermement le gardent en place. Sans s'apitoyer sur ses plaintes et s'en amusant même assez, Renart introduit sa couille dans le trou si bien préparé. Brusquement, il prend son plaisir, en avançant, en reculant, alors que sous lui Ysengrin se sent défaillir sous les coups, de douleur et plaisir mêlés. Le loup croit trépasser de honte, il promet sanglante vengeance, il jure, il crache et il maudit, mais sans divertir le goupil du jeu qu'il pousse jusqu'au bout, allant même perversement jusqu'à lui donner du plaisir.

Ysengrin, toujours attaché, se demande une fois de plus quand il obtiendra la vengeance qu'il désire plus chaque jour. C'est alors que l'on frappe à l'huis.

Ce serait, si on le voyait, la consommation de sa honte, le cul à l'air devant Renart, encore dégoulinant de foutre. Renart demande :

- Qui va là ?

- Dame Hermeline, votre femme.

- Et que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Vous savez bien, mon bel époux, que j'ai toujours confiance en vous. Mais j'ai cru entendre tantôt que votre compère Ysengrin était venu en ce château. Il a peu d'amitié pour vous, et je me suis interrogée sur le vrai but de sa visite.

- N'ayez crainte, ma belle dame. Sire Ysengrin vient en ami. Il a ouï un vilain bruit qui nous concernait tous les deux et est venu m'en faire part.

- Quel est ce bruit, mon beau seigneur ?

- Des méchants font courir rumeur que moi et compère Ysengrin avons eu commerce charnel ; que je l'ai foutu par le cul, ceci sans son consentement, et qu'il m'en garderait rancune.

Tout ce temps, Ysengrin s'est tu pour faire oublier sa présence. Mais là, il doit mordre sa langue pour étouffer un cri de rage.

- Ah, la déplaisante rumeur ! Elle est insultante pour moi, qui serais ainsi délaissée, indigne de plaire à mon sire. Elle est insultante pour vous, qui vous livreriez au vice interdit par Notre Seigneur. Mais plus encore que tout le reste, c'est votre compère Ysengrin qui se trouve ainsi diffamé. Quoi, ce n'est plus seulement l'horreur de partager le lit d'un homme, et son compère qui plus est. Mais servir de femme à un homme, c'est perdre sa virilité, c'est indigne d'un chevalier.

- Très sûrement, mon Hermeline. Voilà pourquoi Sire Ysengrin m'a rendu visite aujourd'hui. En témoignant devant le roi de notre pure amitié, nous porterions un coup fatal à ceux qui nous disent brouillés pour d'aussi vulgaires raisons.

- Je ne peux qu'approuver, seigneur, une telle résolution. Il faut, pour éviter les bruits, couper le mal à la racine. Hélas, il faut que je demande à mes amies si ces rumeurs sont parvenues à leurs oreilles.

- Compère Ysengrin et moi-même allons partir sans plus tarder.

Ysengrin ne sait que penser. Il voudrait plus que tout au monde crever cet infâme goupil. Mais s'il le fait, calcule-t-il, bientôt courra vile rumeur sur la raison de sa colère ! Si son honneur il veut garder, si ce secret il veut cacher, il doit marcher dedans les pas de Renart qu'il abhorre tant.

Une fois qu'il est détaché, le goupil bondit de côté, mais il n'est besoin d'esquiver. Ysengrin, jurant dans ses dents, feint l'amitié avec lui.

Tous deux, ils disent au revoir à la belle dame Hermeline. Renart jure que leur affaire est si urgente et importante que point n'est besoin de manger avant de partir à la cour. Bonne épouse, elle hoche la tête, approuve toutes ses raisons.

En se dirigeant vers la Cour, les voilà qui rencontrent Brun. L'ours, en apercevant Renart, se montre bien mal disposé.

- Ysengrin, vous avez donc pu déloger Renart de son trou ?

Le Renart pourtant lui réplique, comme s'ils étaient proches amis.

- Brun, vous avez entendu dire que mon vieil ami Ysengrin et moi étions en mauvais termes ? Tous ces racontars sont des fables, surtout le dernier qu'on a dit, où il m'aurait servi de femme...

le loup intervient vivement :

- Aucune part de vérité.

- De surcroit, il m'a pardonné cette triste histoire d'écorchage ; il a reconnu que le bien du Roi passait avant le sien. Et nous allons par-devant Lui pour qu'il reconnaisse la fin de notre stupide querelle.

- Vous faites vraiment votre paix ?

Brun ne peut croire ce récit, mais Ysengrin confirme tout. Il craint, s'il se montre agressif que Renart mette son humeur au compte de ce qui s'est fait et de comment il l'a forcé. Ce serait plus qu'à moitié vrai, mais Ysengrin taira cela aussi longtemps qu'il le pourra.

Voilà pourquoi ils font chemin, Renart, Ysengrin et l'ours Brun. Le loup veut écraser Renart, mais il ne le peut, redoutant, que sa honte ne soit connue. L'ours désire la même chose, mais respecte la décision de son fier ami Ysengrin - ou du moins croit la respecter.

Quand Renart arrive à la cour avec son étrange équipage, qui désire en son coeur violence sans pouvoir la réaliser, le roi se réjouit grandement.

- Cette interminable querelle a trop longtemps troublé la cour. Rien ne m'apporte plus de joie que de vous voir enfin amis.

Renart se prépare à parler.

- Mon Sire, toutes les rumeurs, que l'on répand sur Ysengrin et tout ce que nous aurions fait...

- Sont fausses, bien évidemment.

Ysengrin est bien décidé à ne pas le laisser parler. Ces rumeurs doivent être entendues par le moins de monde possible ; y compris pour les démentir.

- Ysengrin m'a promis qu'après la toute première colère, il était fier et honoré d'avoir donné sa peau pour vous.

- Je n'attendais pas moins de l'un de mes barons les plus fidèles.

- Et nous avons enfin réglé notre différent le plus vieux. Ysengrin a enfin admis que je n'avais jamais souillé le lit de dame Hersent son épouse.

Là, le loup sursaute à nouveau, et veut protester sur-le-champ, mais Renart continue encore.

- Je jurerai sur les reliques que mon lien avec Dame Hersant fut toujours aussi fraternel et dépourvu d'ambiguité qu'avec Sire Ysengrin lui-même ! Compère, vous ne voudrez pas jurer contre moi sur ce point ?

Ysengrin manque s'étrangler, mais il ne peut se parjurer devant les reliques sacrées ; ni révéler la vérité.

- Certainement, Renart, compère, je jurerai tout comme vous.

Noble, le fier et puissant roi les félicite de nouveau. Ysengrin, le plus tôt possible, abandonne les réjouissances et retourne dans son château, la queue basse et le front piteux.

Dame Hersent, sa femme, l'attend, et se montre très empressée. Elle accepte sans discuter de n'entendre rien de sa quête, et veut l'emmener dans sa couche.

Ysengrin, piteux, lui répond :

- Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Pas ce soir, j'ai mal à la tête.


End file.
